The Jedi Trial Series Book 9: Seduced
by SashaMonroe
Summary: After Obi-wan and Anakin rescue a damsel in distress, strange things start happening. I know the summary is short, but just read it, it will be worth it. Note: This story is rated T because of some language used, certain scenes, and shirtless sexyness. HAHAHA. Also there is some humor in this tale. You were warned!
1. Damsel in Distress

_**I'm back! Happy Holidays everyone! I have returned with my next story! Please Review and Enjoy my story! Btw I OWN NOTHING!**_

Chapter 1- Damsel in Distress

No clouds in the sky usually marked for a good day. For Obi-wan and Anakin it was a good day, however not for their padawans who were taking an exam today. Exiting out of Dex's Diner, Obi-wan and Anakin waved good-bye to Dex. They walked down the street toward their speeder. Suddenly Anakin let lose a belch. Obi-wan chuckled.

"That's disgusting, Anakin," Obi-wan said.

Anakin looked at him appalled. "And this is coming from the man that had burping contest and won."

"That was a long time ago," he said.

"That was last month."

"My point exactly, Anakin. Now put aside this pointless argument, we have more important things to worry about."

He was right. After their last mission, Obi-wan were pretty freaked out. A new adversary entered the war shortly after Ventress was presumed dead, his name was Savage Opress. The monster was a yellow and black, and much larger version of Darth Maul. Right now the Jedi have no clue where was located, but he wasn't slaughtering anyone right now. So he wasn't that much of a threat… for now.

By the time they reached the speeder a scream was heard. Both of them ran in the direction of the scream. The scream sounded from an alleyway. Activating their lightsabers they ran to the alley right as someone ran away. Anakin was about to go after them, but the mystery person was already gone.

Sobbing was heard from the alley as Obi-wan made his way in. There was a woman, lying on the ground in the fetal position crying. Obi-wan knelt down beside her.

"Miss, are you alright?" he asked gently.

She looked up at him. He was shocked by the beautiful face that looked up at him. She had a bruise on her cheek and a cut lip. But other than that she had sparkling blue eyes, soft lips, smooth features, and long brown hair that looked like it fell to her hips. Her make up wasn't ruined despite her tears.

"I-I-I think so," she said softly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I was on my way to a club and that man… he… he tried to rape me," she cried.

"Well he's long gone now," Anakin said walking up behind Obi-wan.

"Thank you, Master Jedi," she said.

"How about we get you home?" Obi-wan asked.

She nodded. Obi-wan took her hand and helped her to her feet. Once on her feet, she gasped as she almost fell. Obi-wan caught her.

"My ankle and my head hurt," she whispered.

"Alright, to the medical center then," Obi-wan said as he lifted her up into his arms.

She seemed to have fallen asleep as they headed back to the speeder. When they reached better lighting that's when both men noticed her beauty continued all the way down her body. She was in a slim pink dress that stopped at about mid-thigh and was strapless. Her body seemed perfect. Strangely, they couldn't advert their gaze for her.

Laying her down in the back seat of the speeder, Anakin drove toward the medical center. No one spoke as they drove. Pulling to a stop at the center, both Jedi escorted their sleeping friend in and watched her get wheeled away by a nurse. Turning to another, Obi-wan spoke.

"Could you inform us on her condition when she wakes up?' he asked.

"Of course, Master Jedi," the male nurse said. "Do you know the young woman's name is?"

Neither of them knew the answer to that.

"I don't think we ever got around to asking her," Anakin said. "I feel kind of bad now that we didn't."

'Well that's alright, we shall ask her when she wakes," he said.

Both Jedi left and returned to the temple, still feeling sort of bad for not asking that woman's name.

_**So what do you think? I hope you all like it so far! And what is her name? Hmm find out next time!**_


	2. Something About Her

_**Hey guys, sorry I've been gone. Camps, finals, family, and of course Christmas stuff have kept me busy. But I am back now and I have a huge update for you all! ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter 2- Something about her

And done. The last problem to probably the longest exam Sasha had ever taken was finally done. Sighing, Sasha gathered her test booklet and personal items. She walked up to the Master's desk and put the booklet into the small pile of finished tests. Walking out of the door, she exited to freedom. She walked to the apartment with a plan of taking a long nap.

Sasha, like the others, had updated her wardrobe. Her hair was longer, it went to the middle of her back. She wore a short sleeve semi-tight top, a skirt, leggings, and boots. Her shirt was a light gold color with black trim. The skirt was the same color with black leggings. She even had black fingerless gloves and light tan boots.

Opening the door, she entered the apartment only to find her Master watching the Holonet, but he looked in a daze. Cocking an eyebrow, Sasha dropped her bag down by the door and walked over to him.

"Hello," Sasha said. "Coruscant to Obi-wan."

Obi-wan shook his head and looked at her.

"Oh you're home," he said. "How was the exam?"

"Long," Sasha said plopping down into the chair. "So what's going on with you?"

"Oh you know," he said. "Having lunch at Dex's…Saving a Damsel…The usual."

"Wait what?" She sat up.

"I ate lunch at Dex's?"

"No after that."

"I saved a damsel from a rapist."

"That. Who was it?"

"I don't know. We forgot to ask her for a name."

"You forgot? What was she unconscious? Speaking too much?"

"Actually… no."

"Then what?" she asked folding her arms.

He mumbled his answer.

"What?"

"We just forgot, okay!" he said slightly angered.

"Okay sorry," she said.

His commlink beeped. Obi-wan stood and answered. A moment later he hung up and turned to Sasha.

"Looks like she is awake and is asking for us," he said.

"You mean, you and Anakin?" she asked.

"Yes, but he was called to see the Chancellor. So would you like to go instead?"

"Yeah sure."

Obi-wan nodded and they left the apartment. Taking a speeder, they went to the Medical center. They came to a stop and climbed out. The male nurse from before was waiting for them.

"Follow me, Master Jedi," he said.

Leading them down the hall, they took a lift up to the recovery floor where she was. They followed him down to a room then stopped.

"She's in here and awake," he said.

"Thank you," Obi-wan said.

The nurse nodded then left. Obi-wan opened the door and entered the room first. The woman was sitting up in the bed, her hair looking perfect and was dressed in a medical gown.

"Master Jedi, it's so good to see you again," she said excitedly.

"You as well Miss…" Obi-wan said. "I'm sorry for being rude before and introducing myself. I'm Obi-wan Kenobi, the man with me earlier was Anakin Skywalker, and this is my padawan Sasha Monroe."

"No it's quite alright," she said then suddenly shot a glare at Sasha.

Sasha's smile disappeared when she did that. _What's her problem?_ Sasha thought.

"My name is Sarina Black," Sarina said smiling at Obi-wan. "And thank you again for rescuing me." She giggled and Obi-wan grinned.

Something odd was going on with her. Sasha cleared her throat.

"Uh, Master, can I speak to you?" she asked. "Outside?"

"Of course," he said then turned to Sarina. "I'll be right back."

"Can't wait," she said with a wink.

Walking out into the hall, Sasha closed the door shut behind them.

"Something wrong my padawan?" he asked.

"Now I know why you forgot to ask," she said. "You were too busy looking at her 'body'. You were eyeing her up!"

"Well she is rather beautiful," he said.

"Bantha poodoo! You think she's drop dead sexy. It's written all over your face."

Obi-wan flushed. "So…"

"So! So… Master you already have your sight set on someone else." She looked around to check to see if the coast was clear then said in a low voice. "Satine…remember!"

"You're right and I apologize. My male instincts kicked in."

"Yeah they did. And one more thing… I don't trust her."

"What? Why?"

"Did you not see her give me the death glare?" she asked incredulously.

He shook his head.

"Why did she glare at you?" he asked.

"I don't know, but… but…"

He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"But, it was probably nothing. Maybe you just need to get to know her."

She sighed. "Alright."

"Now I'm going to go in there alone and talk to her then I'll send you in, okay?"

She nodded. Smiling, Obi-wan patted her shoulder and re-entered the room leaving Sasha in the hall alone. Sarina looked at him with a concerned look when he came back.

"Is everything alright?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course," Obi-wan said.

"Oh good," Sarina said.

Obi-wan walked to the side of the bed.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little better," she said.

"Well don't worry; these are the finest medics in the Republic."

"I'm glad to hear that. Hey where's your padawan?"

"She's in the hall… meditating."

"Really? Well I want to talk with her," Sarina said.

"Of course, I'll go get her," Obi-wan said with a smile.

When Obi-wan turned his back, Sarina's eyes turned pink. Suddenly a pink mist floated through the air and up Obi-wan's nose. Obi-wan's body straightened and he turned to Sarina, his eyes slowly going from pink back to the blue-grey eyes they always are. Sarina blinked and her eyes turned back to normal.

"Don't take too long," she said soothingly.

"I won't… my dear," he said before entering the hall.

* * *

Sasha stood at the window, watching through the blinds. What shocked her the most was the strange change of eye colors and the pink mist. _What the kriff is she?_ She thought. When Obi-wan came out, he seemed dazed.

"Sarina wants to talk to you," he said.

Unsure Sasha nodded and entered the room. The door was closed shut, leaving only the two girls alone. Sasha looked at Sarina. Her face no longer looked sweet and innocent, but bratty and dark.

"You asked for me?" Sasha said.

"I know you were watching us," Sarina said.

"Yeah… so."

"You didn't see anything odd, did you?" she asked.

"Aside from the pink mist and your eyes changing color, no nothing was odd," she said sarcastically.

Sarina narrowed her eyes at her.

"You better watch out, brat," she said annoyed. "I will get what you want."

"And you want what exactly? A manicure? A shopping spree? A boot up your ass?" Sasha asked smirking.

"No, you will soon find out. Now leave, your loser odor makes me dizzy," Sarina said.

Sasha turned for the door.

"Gladly, the stench of crazy bitch is making me nauseous," Sasha said. "Bye."

She turned and left, leaving Sarina sitting there shocked with her mouth gaping in offense. Obi-wan stood there with a cocked eyebrow when she came out.

"So how did it go?" he asked.

"Fan-kriffing-tastic," she growled. "Can we leave?"

"Let me say good-bye then we'll go," he said.

"Don't' worry I already did."

Sasha stormed down the hall, her annoyance flying off her.

* * *

_**REVIEW! PLEASE! It's one thing I want for Christmas!**_


	3. Believe Me

_**Hey guys, I'm back! I know I've been gone for forever and a day, but I have been so busy this Holiday season. So to start off the New Year I decided that I kept you all waiting long enough, so here is the new chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 3- Believe Me

"Something is seriously wrong with her," Sasha said one the door to the apartment closed.

"Sasha, I told you not to be judgmental," Obi-wan said hanging up his cloak.

"Yes, you did, but that was before I talked to her. Well I talked to her alright and she was threatening me," Sasha said.

"What?! She doesn't seem like the one to threaten," he said shocked.

"Uh, how would you know? You've only know her for three hours!"

Obi-wan stood there in silence then looked at Sasha.

"I'm sorry, Sasha. The force is telling me something else. It's telling me she is sweet and innocent."

Shocked, Sasha stood with her mouth gaping in surprise.

"Are you sure it wasn't the magical pink mist you inhaled?" she asked. "She is not sweet and innocent. She's… she's… and pardons my language when I say this, but a bitch."

Obi-wan looked at her appalled.

"Sasha Monroe! That is uncalled for."

"Master, she told me to watch out or else," Sasha said. "She is up to something and she won't stop until she gets it!" She felt close to tears. "Don't you believe me?"

He didn't know how to answer that.

"Not without proof, Sash," he said sadly. "However I will believe you that something is wrong with her, but until I see proof… I can't promise anything."

Sasha felt slightly better, but she noticed something odd. The pink mist was slowly escaping out of his mouth. _What the…_ she thought. Soon no more came out and an idea popped into her head.

"So you do believe me that something is wrong with her?" she asked.

"Yes I do," he said.

"And what about the threatening part?"

"She threatened you?! I can't believe she would do that! She seemed so nice. The force is telling me that there is something wrong with her," Obi-wan said his attitude totally different.

Sasha couldn't believe it. One moment he was defending Sarina, the next he is siding with Sasha. The pink mist had something to do with it. Sarina put him under a spell. She's a witch._ Ironic_, she thought.

"I think we will need to keep a close eye on her," Sasha offered.

"Agreed," he said. He entered the kitchen.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," she said to herself before following.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW! And if you do I'll post another chapter this week!**_


	4. Spell Bound Brothers

_**OMG! I am so sorry guys that I have been gone so long! I have been busy and kept forgetting to update! I am horrible human being! This chapter is for you all, so please forgive me for being gone for like ever! ENJOY! PLEASE!**_

* * *

Chapter 4- Spell Bound Brothers

The next day Obi-wan and Anakin decided to go do some investigating on Sarina. After Obi-wan's conversation with Sasha last night, he decided to look into what they had discussed. The Archives provided very little information on her, so they decided to go to her themselves.

Stepping off the lift, the two Jedi walked toward Sarina's room. They stopped outside the door and knocked.

"Come in," a voice from inside said.

They opened the door and walked in. Sarina's face lit up when she saw them.

"Master Kenobi, it's great to see you again," She said. "And you must be Master Skywalker; it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"And you," Anakin said.

"Sarina, I hate to ask you this, but did you threaten my padawan and put me under a spell yesterday?" Obi-wan asked.

"What? No!" Sarina said, shocked.

"Well Sasha said you did so…"

Suddenly he was cut off as the pink mist flew from her mouth and up into both men's nostrils. Their eyes changed color and they freeze in place. A wicked smile formed onto Sarina's lips.

"Gentlemen, I have noticed that female brat has interfered in my plans," she said. "And I can't allow that. Anakin, do you have a padawan?"

"Yes," Anakin said dazed.

"And are they female?"

"Yes."

"Then both of you listen to me when I saw this, I want you to punish your padawans any time they talk trash about me. It will show them some respect, at least,' Sarina said. "And then I can move on to the next step in my plan." She paused. "Do you understand?"

"We will do your biding," they said in unison.

"Excellent. Oh and one more thing. You both are under my spell, my power. Hopefully this time it will last a little longer. But you will obey me or there will be a penalty if you fail," she said in a snob way.

"Yes Sarina," they said.

"Perfect," she said then her eyes changed back and the men pulled out of their trance. "I hope to see you again."

"You as well miss," Anakin said with a smile.

The Jedi bowed and left the room. Once in the hall, they headed for the lift.

"Hey Obi-wan, did you remember any of that conversation?" he asked.

"Well… no… no I don't," Obi-wan admitted then puzzled. "That is odd."

"Yeah it is," Anakin said.

"I don't even remember why we come here," Obi-wan added.

"You're right," Anakin said. "I… I think we came to see Sarina and say hi."

"I think that's it," Obi-wan said smoothing his beard. "It is the only thing that makes since."

The lift arrived and they stepped on. It took them down to the level where their speeder was parked. Climbing in, they headed back to the Temple.

Back at the Temple, Sasha and Ahsoka stood waiting for them at the hanger. Their speeder came to a stop and both Masters hopped out. Sasha an Ahsoka met them halfway as they walked toward them.

"So how did it go?" Ahsoka asked.

"It was fine. She looks like she is recovering well," Anakin said.

The girls exchanged glance with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm... I thought the point of you two going to see here was to question why she threatened me and figure out if she really was a witch?!" Sasha questioned.

"What?! No, we went there to visit," Obi-wan said appalled. "Do not accuse her of threatening!"

"Huh?! I am because it's true!" Sasha stated.

Suddenly Sasha found herself on the ground, her left cheek throbbing. She looked up with tears in her eyes. Obi-wan stood above her rubbing his hand, a disappointed look on his face. Ahsoka gaped in shock. Anakin shook his head disappointment. Obi-wan never struck her before. She staggered to her feet and ran off. Ahsoka ran after her. Sasha stopped halfway down the hall and turned to Ahsoka.

"Are you okay?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm fine," Sasha said smirking. "That's why it's called acting. Though that slap did hurt." She rubbed her cheek tenderly.

Ahsoka chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"But something is wrong with them," she continued.

"Agreed," Ahsoka said. "I guess this is what you meant by Master Obi-wan being under a spell."

"Yeah and Skyguy has joined the club," Sasha said using Ahsoka's nickname for Anakin.

"So what should we do?"

"Play along until we stop her."

Ahsoka nodded when suddenly Sasha's commlinks rung. They both looked at each other and Sasha prepared her acting tears and sad voice.

"Monroe here," she answered.

"Sasha, its Satine," said the voice. "I'm on world and was wondering, would you and Obi-wan join me for dinner?"

Sasha and Ahsoka looked at each other shocked and worried. Now this could be a problem.

* * *

_**Oh boy, with Obi under a spell and Satine there things are going to get interesting. Let's pray for a storybook moment where true loves kiss can break the spell. REVIEW!**_


	5. Awkward Dinner Date

_**I'm back again and I thought we could sit down and enjoy some dinner. Just kidding, I meant this chapter! ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter 5- Awkward Dinner Date

"Sasha, hello? You still there?" Satine asked from the commlink.

Sasha shook her head and answered her. "Yeah, I'm still here," She said.

"So will you two join me tonight?"

"Yeah, sure see you then," She hung up.

"Why did you say yes?!" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know! Maybe I thought that if he sees her than maybe… I don't know, he'd come to his senses."

"Do you really think it will work?"

"It's a long shot, but it have to do," Sasha said as they walked back to her apartment.

"Well good luck in waking sleeping beauty," Ahsoka said.

"Yeah, will I need it," She said before entering the apartment.

Ahsoka sighed and headed to her and Skyguy's apartment. Now she needs her own way of breaking the spell.

* * *

Sasha was in the shower when Obi-wan returned home. She left him a note on the table. He picked it up, and read:

'Master,

Please forgive me for what happened earlier I am sorry. Anyway, Satine called and asked for us to join her for dinner. I said yes. So I'm in the shower now and we need to be at the restaurant in an hour and a half.

-Sash'

_Satine is in town? Why didn't she call me_, he thought? He pulled out his comm and noticed he had a missed call. It was from Satine. Cursing, he ran to his room to get himself ready for this evening.

* * *

It was an awkward silence in the speeder on the way to the restaurant. Obi-wan and Sasha didn't talk the entire way there. Obi-wan could tell he made quite the mark as Sasha had put make-up over the small bruise that was forming. He felt bad, but at the same time he had this strange feeling that she deserved it. But why?

He stopped the speeder outside of the restaurant and looked at Sasha.

"How's the cheek?" he asked.

"A little sore," Sasha said softly.

"I am sorry I struck you. I guess I just got a little defense, that's all," Obi-wan said sorrowfully.

"I still don't understand why you defend her," she said.

He sighed. "We'll talk about this later."

They climbed out of the speeder and entered the restaurant. Together they approached the hostess.

"Do you have a reservation?" the hostess asked.

Before Obi-wan could reply, Satine appeared and answered for him.

"They are with me," the Duchess said.

The hostess nodded. Satine was in an elegant purple dress with a new head dress in her hair.

"It's great to see you again," Satine said smiling as she turned to face them.

"You too, Duchess," Obi-wan said with a wink.

Satine giggled as she took her seat. Obi-wan slid next to her while Sasha sat across from them. A waiter came with a notepad and took their drink orders. Once he was gone, Obi-wan turned to Satine.

"So what brings you to town?" Obi-wan asked.

"A senate thing," Satine said annoyed.

He chuckled. "I can understand that."

"What about you two? What has been going on recently?" she asked.

Obi-wan updated her with the events of the war. When he was done, Satine grabbed his hand from under the table and gave it a squeeze.

"You Jedi have been through so much," she said.

He nodded. Sasha balanced her head on her hand as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"You're not going to tell her about your little friend in the medical center?" Sasha mused.

"What little friend?" Satine asked.

"I just saved someone from a rapist, that's all," he said then stood. "Excuse me."

He left toward the bathroom. Satine leaned across the table with curious eyes.

"Little friend?' she asked.

"Her name is Sarina and she is such a witch," Sasha said slightly angered.

"She can't be that bad."

"No literally, she is a witch. She has Master Kenobi under a spell right now."

She looked over her shoulder then at Sasha. "I can't tell."

"Just wait till you see the pink mist or his strange behavior then you'll believe me," Sasha said as Obi-wan came back.

"So you girls talking about me?'" Obi-wan asked as he sat down.

"Always," Satine said giggling.

Obi-wan chuckled.

"By the way, I'm proud of you for saving that woman's life," she said.

"Aw, it was nothing," he said flattered.

"Tell me about her. What's she like?" she asked.

"Oh well… she's nice, sweet, beautiful, and a great person."

Sasha choked on her water that was already provided at the table. Obi-wan looked at her, glaring, then looked back at Satine.

"She sounds… nice," Satine said a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, but you are just as nice," he said smiling.

_Ouch_, thought Sasha. He didn't even say that Satine was better than Sarina. Sasha wanted to stop him for that, but it seemed Satine was already going to do it.

"Really? Hmph," she said.

She stayed silent after that. She only spoke to Sasha and completely ignored Obi-wan. He noticed that he did something wrong, but he didn't even try say sorry. The food came, they ate, and once they were done, Satine made to leave. She headed for the exit.

"Hey Captain Idiot, get off your butt and go after her!" Sasha ordered. "Before you make the biggest mistake like ever!"

It took him a moment before he stood and went after Satine. She was walking toward her speeder when Obi-wan came running up.

"Satine, wait!" he called.

She turned, frustrated.

"What?' Satine asked. "I'm sorry," was all he said before he pressed his lips to hers.

At first, Satine refused to kiss back, but soon she melted against him. Obi-wan pulled away, a smile on his lips. Satine looked at about to say something when she saw what Sasha was talking about. Pink mist floated out of his mouth then stopped, no more coming out. _Sasha was right!_

"Satine?" Obi-wan asked confused. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Satine asked. _It must be the mist_, she thought.

"No," he said. "The last thing I remember was going to confront Sarina, who you don't know, and… oh no, Sasha was right about her, she must have put me and Anakin under a spell."

"Dah," Sasha said from the doorway. "And by the way…" she smacked his arm. "That's for smacking me."

"I struck you?!" He sounded bewildered. "Oh Sash, I'm sorry I did that and I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"I forgive you,' Sasha said. "But now I think we should discuss this and pay the bill."

He nodded and they returned into the restaurant. Now they would talk, tomorrow it's Anakin's turn to wake up from the spell. And Sasha knew just who could help.

* * *

_**Who's the help? What does Sasha got planned? Why do I keep asking questions?!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. One Way to Break the Spell

_**I have updated again! OMG DID YOU GUYS SEE THE NEW CLONE WARS?! I cried my eyes, actually am still crying! Oh poor Obi-Wan! And did you see Korkie…what happened?! He looks like he is 20 not 15. It was like the greatest episode like ever, but still the saddest! ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER I dedicated it to Satine and Obi-wan… Obitine forever!**_

* * *

Chapter 6- One Way to Break the Spell

Sasha and Obi-wan returned to the temple an hour later. It was only one hour till curfew or lights out. Sasha rushed to the apartment, changed clothes, and ran for Anakin and Ahsoka's room. Knocking on the door, Sasha waited for someone to open it. Ahsoka opened the door and was immediately pulled into the hall.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Ahsoka asked.

"I think I know to break the spell," Sasha said. "Since this one seems to be lasting longer than the last."

"Tell me," Ahsoka asked thrilled.

And Sasha did just that. She told her about what had happened at dinner that night, including the kiss between her master and the duchess. Ahsoka was shocked by that, but before she could say anything, Sasha added the fact about the pink mist coming out. When she was done, Ahsoka was shocked.

"So I'm guessing you've got a plan?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh yeah," Sasha said. "At dawn, lips will lock." Ahsoka looked confused. "Means tomorrow we're making a visit to a certain Senator."

"Oh…" Ahsoka said now understanding.

The next morning, Sasha, Ahsoka, and a highly confused Anakin left the Temple and headed to the apartment of Senator Padme Amidala. If Sasha's theory was correct, the good senator may be the only one to break the spell. Sasha pulled up to the veranda of the apartment. The three Jedi climbed out.

"Why are we here?" Anakin asked.

"Oh just coming to visit, you know," Ahsoka said casually.

C-3P0, the protocol droid, came waddling up to them.

"Oh hello, Mistress Padme wasn't expecting visitors," Threepio said.

"Just tell her that we're here, please," Ahsoka said.

"Of course," the droid said.

Threepio waddled off, into the apartment. About a minute later, Padme came out dressed in casual attire.

"This is an unexpected surprise," she said. "Sasha, Ahsoka, nice to see you. Anakin, you as well."

"Senator, can we," Sasha gestured to her and Ahsoka. "talk… alone for a moment?"

"Sure," Padme said a little worried.

The three women walked to the other end of the veranda, out of earshot of Anakin.

"What's going on?' She asked.

"Master Anakin is kind of under a spell right now," Ahsoka said.

"He is?' Padme asked.

"Yes, now it's a long story on why he is," Sasha then explained. "So that's why we need you to kind of… umm… kiss him," she finished.

"Kiss him?! Do you really think that will work to break the spell?"

"It worked on Obi-wan," Sasha added.

"On Master Kenobi?" Who kissed him?"

In a low voice, they said. "Duchess Satine."

"Whoa, hold on, are you saying Master Kenobi and Duchess Satine… kissed?"

They both nodded. Padme seemed a little less shocked by that than they thought. She looked back over to Anakin then back to them.

"If you think it will work."

Padme turned and walked back over to Anakin. She said something to him then pulled him in for a kiss. Both padawans felt like they should be disgusted by this, but only found themselves awing. When Padme pulled away, the pink mist came out. She was startled by that. Anakin shook his head once all of the pink mist was gone.

"Oh hello, my dear," he said when he noticed Padme in front of him. He leaned in for another kiss.

She stopped him and pointed to the padawans. Anakin awkwardly pulled away, his face red.

"We'll leave you two alone. There is obviously some explaining to do," Ahsoka said as her and Sasha moved toward the speeder.

"Yeah and Senator remember, if he seems out of place, just kiss him and the spell should break," Sasha said sounding like a fairy god mother.

"Kiss me? What happened?!" Anakin asked afraid.

"I'll explain to you once they are gone," Padme said.

The two padawans climbed into the speeder and left them alone. Now that they have broken the spell, it was time for these girls to confront the wicked witch herself. And to find out what the kriff is going on!

* * *

_**REVIEW THIS FOR ME PLEASE! Besides the next chapter it goes down between Sarina, Ahsoka, and Sasha. Oops spoiler!**_


	7. What is she planning?

_**REVIEW! And thanks to all who do!**_

* * *

Chapter 7- What is she planning?

After leaving Padme's apartment, Sasha drove the speeder at a high speed to the medical center. When they pulled up, both padawans moved quickly toward Sarina's room. Ahsoka knocked on the door when they arrived.

"Come in," a voice rang.

Sasha opened the door and they walked in. Sarina was standing up, no longer on her medical attire, with her back to them. She was in a baby blue halter top dress with 6-inch ankle high boots. Her hair was up in a tight bun and jewelry clanging on her wrists. She turned with a beaming smile that vanished in a matter of seconds when she realized who was there.

"Oh it's you," Sarina growled.

"Yes and you're a nice ray of sunshine to see too," Sasha said sarcastically.

"What do you want? And who's the kid?" Sarina asked.

"The kid has a name and it's Ahsoka," Ahsoka said. "Master Skywalker's padawan."

"And what we want is to know what are you planning? Why are you bewitching our masters?" Sasha asked.

"Wait you're Anakin's brat?" Sarina asked.

"What were you expecting, a flying womprat?" Ahsoka asked offended.

"At least it would behave."

That almost sent Ahsoka charging, Sasha had to hold her back.

"Getting back on topic, tell us what the kriff you are planning?" Sasha asked.

"Why do you care? And like why should I care?" she asked.

"One, it involves our masters, so it involves us too. Two, anyone who orders my master to strike me will get struck back. And three, because we have seen your precious spell broken… twice," Sasha said.

"My spell is broken?! How did you two little brats break my spell?!" Sarina asked incredulously. "Only like their lovers or family can break the spell… unless." She made a disgusted face.

"Oh Force no," Sasha and Ahsoka both said.

"Then how?"

"Our lips are sealed, but the spell was broken by a kiss," Ahsoka said. "Not by us though." She made a gagging noise.

"So will you tell us now what you are planning or will I have to do something that could break your precious nails," Sasha threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," Sarina gasped.

"Try me."

Sarina glared then groaned. "Fine, I'll slip."

Score one for Sasha and Ahsoka.

"The next part of my plan will be impossible for you two dweebs to break my spell, because after they are under my spell for like you know the third time… or is it the fourth? Anyway, they will be mine and we'll live happily ever after. Until you know I'm tired of them then I'll move on like I always do," Sarina said.

For a brunette, she was so freaking preppy and dumb. However, she was devious, evil and a snot noised bitch with a huge ego. But really caught their attention was what she meant by "like I always do"?_ Has she done this before?_

Before either of them replied, Sarina shouldered her fashionable Acklay skin bag and headed for the door.

"Now if you two losers will excuse me. My time here is through," Sarina said.

"See ya, never wanna be ya," Ahsoka said.

Sarina huffed and left.

"Bitch,' Sasha said.

"Seriously," Ahsoka agreed.

"Come on, let's go." They left the medical center.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	8. Spell 3

_**Hey guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I have been really, really, really busy. But I have a new chapter for you guys and I hope you enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

Chapter 8- Spell #3

The next two days were magic free. No Sarina and no strange pink mist. After she left the medical center, Sarina seemed to disappear into thin air. But they at least informed the clones to keep an eye out for it.

However, Sasha had the best next two days of her life. After she had explained to Obi-wan what happened, he felt so bad that he practically became a butler to tend to her every whim. Sasha kind of enjoyed being tended to and ordering her Master around. At the same time, Obi-wan went to see Satine everyday as her time in town was limited.

But something strange happened on the third day. Obi-wan and Anakin heard there was a lead in finding Sarina, so they went to go check it out. That was almost four hours ago. Both padawans paced worriedly as they have been waiting for so long.

"Where are they?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know. It should not take this long to follow a lead," Sasha answered.

"They would have contacted if they were late," Ahsoka added.

"I agree," Sasha said. "Something's not right. Come on." Sasha headed for the hanger.

Ahsoka ran to catch up with her and together they entered the hanger. They approached one of the speeders and climbed in. Sasha drove them in the direction of the lead. Halfway there, Ahsoka spotted Anakin's speeder parked on the roof of a building.

"Sasha," she said.

Sash saw the speeder too and landed on the roof of the building across from it. Hopping out, they walked to the roof's edge and looked down at the front door of the building across from them. Together they leapt down and landed in a crouch. They moved over to one of the side windows and peered in. Sure enough Obi-wan and Anakin were there.

Ahsoka was about to make a charge for the door, but Sasha pulled her back down when someone else came walking into the room, Sarina. The padawans crouched by the window seal and watched. She was saying something to the two Jedi.

"I wish I knew what they were saying," Sasha whispered.

"I think I have something for that," Ahsoka replied as she reached for her belt.

She pulled out a small droid with a mic on its back and two ear pieces. She put one in her ear and handed Sasha the other. While Sasha put the ear bud in, Ahsoka used the force to open the window just an inch to let the little mic droid fly in. Once it was inside, it planted itself on the ceiling above the Jedi and Sarina. Ahsoka closed the window silently.

"Now all we have to do is listen," Ahsoka whispered.

"You rock, Ahsoka," Sasha whispered.

Ahsoka smiled then looked into the window.

"So, you two have a true love, huh?" Sarina asked.

"Yes Sarina," they said in unison.

"She's put them into a trance," Ahsoka whispered.

"Shh," Sasha said placing a finger to her lips.

"Well if you want to be with me forever, and you will want to, then I suggest you leave them and come to me," Sarina suggested.

"But Sarina, what about our padawans?" Anakin asked.

"What padawans?" She asked before laughing evilly. "You two don't have padawans."

"Oh-no, she didn't," Sasha whispered in anger.

"You're right, we don't," Obi-wan agreed.

Sarina stood up from her seat and opened her arms.

"I am so proud," she said. "Now before you go and break some hearts, come here."

Obi-wan and Anakin stood, and hugged Sarina one at a time. But while each man hugged her, that dreaded pink mist returned, this time it entered nose, ears, and mouth. The girls caught a glimpse of their faces and their eyes were purely pink. Before only the iris turned pink, but this time it was the whole eye ball.

Once their eyes returned to their original color, the men headed for the roof. Sasha and Ahsoka were to their feet in seconds and leapt to the roof across the way. They landed in a crouch and hid themselves from sight. The door to the other roof opened, a speeder started up, and then was gone.

Sighing, both padawans moved from that spot, climbed into the speeder, and followed their Masters. Knowing that could be spotted, they made sure they left without Sarina seeing. But now came the hard part, the part where Sasha and Ahsoka would have to split up just to save some hearts.

* * *

_**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	9. Broken Hearts

_**Hey guys, thanks for all your reviews. They make me smile. But I have a new chapter for you guys and because I'm on break I will have more coming….hopefully. REVIEW PLEASE!**_

* * *

Chapter 9- Breaking Hearts

Sasha dropped Ahsoka by Padme's before driving herself to Satine's. Their mentors had already beat them there. Sasha packed the speeder and ran for the stairs, knowing the lift could attract unwanted attention. She reached Satine's apartment and snuck inside. Peering around the corner, Sasha spotted Satine and Obi-wan talking.

"Is everything alright, Obi?" Satine asked concerned. "You seem awfully quiet."

"Satine, we need to talk," Obi-wan stared.

She frowned. "About what?"

"Us… Look I'm sorry, but… I don't feel something anymore," he said.

_Ouch_, Sasha thought.

"What?" Satine asked her voice wavering.

"I don't love you anymore, Satine," he said.

_That was a lightsaber to the heart._ Satine moved away from him, tears in her eyes.

"It's that witch," She said. "She has you under her spell again, doesn't she?"

"Sadly, yes," he admitted. "The spell of love."

_And that killed her._ Satine was hurt by that. She almost turned to punch him, but stopped herself as her knees gave away, tears flowing. Obi-wan, emotionless, turned to leave.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled then was gone.

Sasha came out from around the corner. She moved to Satine's side and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Satine looked up, her face wet. Immediately, she fell against Sasha, sobbing. Sasha wrapped her arms around her friend in comfort.

* * *

Ahsoka was dropped off on the veranda of Padme's apartment. She sneaked past Threepio and watched the scene from around the corner.

Padme was in Anakin's arms on the balcony. He seemed to be speaking to her. Suddenly she seemed heart broken by something he said. She pressed her lips against his with almost a hopeful force. No pink mist came out. He pulled away and walked back into the apartment.

"I'm sorry, but we're done," he said.

"Ani, please!" she pleaded.

'I'm sorry," Anakin said then headed in Ahsoka's direction.

He passed by her without even looking at her, like she wasn't even there. Once she heard the speeder zip away, Ahsoka entered the living room. Padme was on the couch, crying. Ahsoka sat next to her. She looked up, face wet.

"Ahsoka, why did he do this? It's all her fault!" Padme sobbed.

She hugged the young girl. Ahsoka comforted her friend. After about a few minutes, Ahsoka's commlink rang.

She answered. "Tano here."

"Ahsoka, it's Sasha," the voice replied. "I take the guess that you were too late too?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I think it's time we find out who the kriff Sarina Black is."

"Should we meet back at the Temple?"

"No, we need to go somewhere else to research this. Do you know where we can go?" Sasha asked.

"We can use my computer at work," Padme said. "We can access classified files there."

"Perfect," Ahsoka said. "Sasha, meet us at the Senate as soon as possible."

"We'll be there, Monroe out," Sasha said before she hung up.

"Let's go," Ahsoka said. "I want to know who this witch really is."

* * *

_**I'm sorry about the heart break….. BUT next we will find out who she really is! REVIEW!**_


	10. Who is Sarina Black

_**Hey guys I love your reviews and so I give another chapter. Please keep reviewing!**_

* * *

Chapter 10- Who is Sarina Black?

Sasha paced anxiously as Padme accessed the files. Ahsoka hovered over Padme's shoulder helping her look. Satine sat on the couch, quiet. A moment later a hologram, popped up with a picture and multiple files on Sarina Black.

"Here we go," Padme said as the screens closed. "We can each take a file and read through them."

She touched four of the files, each of them appearing in a circle in the center of the room. All four women stood at a file and started to read them over.

"She's from Concordia," Ahsoka said.

"She's a major in psychology and forensics," Satine said.

"Both of her parents are dead, but her sister," Sasha stopped when she enlarged the picture of her sister. "No way."

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sarina Black's sister is… is… Selena from Death Watch!"

"What?!" Padme and Satine gasped.

"Yeah, and apparently Sarina was blonde," Sasha said looking at a different photo.

"That explains so much," Ahsoka commented.

Sasha nodded and continues to read through the family history. She found a family photo.

"Also it appears she was a girly girl while Selena was a tomboy, or it seems by how they are dressed in this picture."

Selena was in a pink dress with heels while Selena was in a pair of black tights with a white tank top and combat boots. But they were standing as far away as possible from each other.

"And it seems they are not close siblings."

"And why is this relevant?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well if they weren't close then that means they fought and didn't get along. But of course that's what I'm basing off one photo," Sasha said. "So they could be close sisters… or not."

"Anyway, have we found anything else?" Satine asked.

No one replied for about a few minutes until Padme came across something.

"Now this evidence," she said.

"What is it?" Sasha asked.

"Apparently she has been pulled into about ten homicide cases where she is was seen as a suspect. All of the cases are similar," Padme started. "All of them involve two or three men that go missing for about one to four months then are found dead and Sarina is gone. The men died of unknown cases."

"And she has done this ten times?!" Satine asked shocked.

"This is only in the Republic," Padme stated.

Ahsoka gaped. "She's a serial killer."

"She's a pyscho path," Sasha said as she read the interrogation notes.

"Now we have a reason to put her behind bars," Satine said determined.

The others nodded.

"But before we do, I want to check in on something," Sasha said before moving aside.

She pulled out her commlink and called an operator.

"Operator," it said.

"Selena Black, Concordia please," Sasha said.

A moment later, a hologram of Selena appeared.

"Selena here," she said.

"Selena, it's Sasha, the padawan learner from Naboo," Sash said.

"Oh it's you," she grumbled. "What do you want?"

"Answers," Sasha started. "Can you tell me about your sister Sarina and her power?"

"Sarina? Why the hell should I care about her?" Selena said angered.

_So they weren't close._ "Because she is going to be arrested for several charges of murder."

"Murder?!" She then groaned. "It's that blasted curse of hers!"

"You mean the pink mist she uses to control people?"

"Yeah, that's it. After she got that stupid power, she let it get to her dumb blonde head."

"How did she get the power?"

"There was a meteor shower one day and one of them crash landed near my sister and her old boyfriend. A strange mist was forming from it and she inhaled it. She then caused her boyfriend to inhale it, without realizing that, one day and every day after that until he died of unknown causes." She paused. "But with her majors she decided to make her ability an experiment. At first that was all it was then it turned into an obsession. I stopped talking to her after that." Selena finished.

"Thank you, Selena. You've been a big help," Sasha said.

"Whatever just punch her for me, will ya?" she asked.

"I'll do it twice," Sasha said. "And tell Davan and the little one hi for me."

That made Selena smirk. "Will do." Then she was gone.

Sasha returned to the others. "Now it was time to take down the wicked witch."

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! And sorry if any of you are blonde, it's just her character that acts like this. BUT PLEASE BE NICE AND REVIEW!**_


	11. First steps to a plan

_**Hey guys I am back with a REALLY short chapter. All I ask is that you guys keep on reviewing. I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

* * *

Chapter 11- First Steps to a Plan

After talking to Selena, the girls developed a plan to arrest Sarina and save their masters. The first step to their plan involved Sasha and Ahsoka approaching the council to inform them of what has happened. Once they were done explaining, the council members, that were present, talked among themselves.

Master Mundi then spoke up. "Do you two know where your masters are currently?"

"Currently, they are at Sarina's apartment and serving to her every whim," Ahsoka said.

"But they won't be there long," Sasha said. "If Sarina keeps with her schedule then they will disappear for a while and reappear dead in a couple months." She shuddered. "We can't let that happen."

"Agree, I do," Yoda said. "A plan, do you have?"

"Yes, we do," Sasha said.

They explained their plan to the council. When they were done, the council seemed silent. Sasha and Ahsoka exchanged a glance then returned their gaze to the members.

"This plan of yours sounds odd," Plo koon said adjusting his mask.

"Do you believe it will work?" Adi asked.

"Not entirely, but it's better than nothing," Ahsoka said.

"Besides, she is dumb enough to fall into our trap," Sasha said. "She's really gullible. She'll fall for it."

"If you say she is from Concordia then she has warrior blood running through her veins. She could be lethal," Eoth Koth said.

"Yes, but I believe fighting her would be easier than taking on her sister," Sasha said.

A couple members seemed to nod there. After a moment of silence, Yoda spoke.

"Go you will. Save them you must," he said. "May the force be with you."

* * *

_**Sorry it was really short but just a spoiler for the next chapter…**_

_**SHIRTLESS ANI & OBI! *Wolf whistle* Review!**_


	12. Undercover

_**Hey guys I'm back again with another chapter. Yeah I know it's like two days later which is really good for how often I've been updating this story. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND I PROMISE THAT A FIGHT WILL HAPPEN! ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter 12- Undercover

As Sasha led Satine and Padme to the apartment where Sarina Black hid, she started to realize this was a really dumb idea. She was dressed in an outfit she could never, ever be caught dead in. It was a body tight red dress with a small jacket and high heel boots. Sasha was already 5'9" tall, but with these heels she was about 6 feet 1 inch. Her hair was hanging in curls and her make-up was something girls would wear to a club. But her lightsaber was kept close just in case.

Padme and Satine were dressed up as well. Almost similar to Sasha's outfit, but less revealing. But each of them had received a wolf whistle and at least one male figure flirting with them. Sasha, on the other hand, was almost groped by two different males, but she slapped them so hard that it could bruise in the shape of her hand.

Sighing and getting into character, Sasha raised a hand to the door and knocked. After a moment, the door flew open to reveal Sarina in a tight pink top and a super short black skirt, her make-up simple, and hair straight. She narrowed her eyes, almost trying to identify the people in front of her. She then smiled.

"Hi, can I help you?" Sarina asked.

"Oh my gosh, yes," Sasha said a little too perky. "Me and my friends were gonna go to the club, but are like totally lost." Force, she hated this so much.

"Oh, which club are you going to?" Sarina asked.

"Oh, we don't the name," Padme said sort of perky. "We just know it's like exclusive."

"Well I have a map of all the clubs on Coruscant," she said. "Come in and I'll go get it."

_Trap sprung_, Sasha thought. She nodded and the three women entered the demon's lair.

* * *

"They're in," Ahsoka said lowering her binoculars. "Now are all the men in position Rex?"

"Yes, Commander," Rex said.

"Good, now we wait for the signal," Ahsoka said.

The clone captain nodded.

* * *

"Have a seat," Sarina said. "I'll be right back."

"You're awesome… um what's your name?" Sasha asked as she sat down.

"Oh, I'm Sarina. And you are?" she asked.

"I'm Maya," Sasha lied.

"I'm Bo and this Corde," Satine said using their fake names for her and Padme.

"Nice to meet you, now I'll be right back." She left the room.

Sasha sighed and sat back against the couch.

"That was interesting," Padme said.

"More like absolute hell," Sasha grumbled. "I don't like talking like that."

Padme and Satine both nodded there.

Suddenly, the sounds of footsteps were heard. Sasha sat up and fixed herself. At the foot of the stairs stood two glistening and shirtless male Jedi, Obi-wan and Anakin. Satine blushed as her eyes were drawn to Obi-wan's toned and muscular upper torso. Padme was already used to seeing Anakin without a shirt on, but never had she seen Obi-wan_**. ( A/N: That's probably not true, I just don't know)**_ Now she understood what Anakin meant by Obi-wan used to being a ladies man because of his looks, and now is why he has a beard, to hold off the ladies.

Before anyone could speak up, Sarina returned to the room, a holoprojector in her hand. She smiled and came over to Obi-wan and Anakin.

"Boys, we have guests," Sarina said, giggling. "Go put some shirts on." Her hand was resting on Anakin's right peck.

"Yes, my dear," Anakin said before grabbing her hand and placing a kiss upon it.

Padme's blood boiled at that. The two Jedi left the room, leaving them alone once again with Sarina.

"Aren't they like sexy?" Sarina asked them.

Sasha barfed a little in her mouth.

"You have two boyfriends? How did you manage that?" Satine asked in the nicest way she could as her anger was rising.

"I'm just that amazing," Sarina said.

_Narcissistic much_, Sasha thought.

"Anyway, here's the map of all the clubs," she added.

She set the holoprojector down and turned it on. However something was different about this holoprojector. A mist spread throughout the room. Padme coughed then fell back unconscious. Satine followed her. Sasha stood and moved to open the window, but collapsed halfway.

"Kriff," she mumbled before the world turned black.

* * *

_**CLIFFY! STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**_


	13. Underestimated Sarina

_**I'm updating again! Yep, my schedule has emptied and I am free to update to you, my readers. So kick back and relax and enjoy! Oh and REVIEW!**_

* * *

Chapter 13- Underestimated Sarina

The moment Sasha came to she knew something was wrong. The first indicator was the tugging on her wrists. The second was that her lightsaber was gone from its hiding place on her person. Opening her eyes, she realized her wrists were tightly bound to the wall behind her. Glancing left then right, she noticed Satine and Padme next to her, tied down the same way.

"Ugh, what the kriff happened?" Padme groaned as she woke up.

"Knock out gas," Sasha confirmed. "It was a trap and we fell right into it."

"How did that happen?" Satine asked. "We're smarter than this."

"Apparently not," Sasha said. "Otherwise, we would have not underestimated Sarina."

"You talking about me?" a voice said from the door.

The door opened, and standing there in a black body tight jumpsuit was Sarina. Behind her in black shirts and pants were Obi-wan and Anakin. Though there was something different about Obi-wan, his beard was shaven clear off. Now even Sasha knew what they meant by Obi-wan used to being a ladies man. Without the bear, her master looked… hot.

Sasha shuddered to herself at the thought. It was so true, but for her, who looked up to him like a father and a brother, it was so wrong to think such things. Sarina smirked and walked toward them. That's when they noticed she was wearing ridiculously tall heels.

"I'm flattered," Sarina continued. "But I also hate people who talk behind my back."

"Well good then we're even," Sasha said. "Because I hate you too."

Sarina's smirked disappeared and her eyebrows furrowed with annoyance.

"You know, you are a real pain in my ass," she said.

"Ditto," Sasha agreed.

Sarina glared. "You better be careful, brat. I can make your precious mentors hurt you."

"I'm not afraid. We're not afraid of you," she corrected.

"Well you should be," Sarina said then smiled. "Since you are defenseless."

She snapped her fingers and Anakin removed a cloth from a table in the far corner of the small room. Under the cloth was Sasha's lightsaber, Padme's blaster pistol, and Satine's deactivator along with the shattered remains of their commlinks. Sarina was right about them being defenseless, but suddenly she realized something. The binders on her wrists were plan, old cuffs with no electric shock or force inhibitors. Sasha could still use the force.

_What an idiot_, Sasha thought. She used the force to unlock the cuffs.

"You are right," Sasha said. "They are defenseless, but there is one weapon you forgot to take away."

"And what's that?" Sarina asked.

The binders unlocked and released Sasha.

"The force."

Sarina gasped. Sasha smirked then lunged at Sarina.

* * *

Impatiently, Ahsoka paced back and forth glancing from her comm to the apartment. The clones seemed to be bored or impatient like her.

"Something is wrong," Ahsoka said.

"They said they would contact us," Rex reminded her.

"Yes, but it's been over an hour and no contact. No signal," Ahsoka said.

"Try contacting them," Rex said.

Ahsoka nodded and did just that. She pressed the call button, but the line went dead. Sasha's commlink must have been broken. She then tried Satine's then Padme's. The same thing happened. Ahsoka turned to Rex.

"We need to get in there now!" she said. "Their comms must be dead or destroyed."

"Roger that Commander," Rex said.

The troops and Ahsoka moved onto the apartment. Fives kicked in the door and they charged in.

"Search the place from top to bottom," Ahsoka ordered.

The clones searched the place in every room, every hide away, and every nook and cranny in the apartment.

"Commander, the place is empty," Jesse said.

"Kriff," she cursed. She used the force to search for them. She got something. "They are nearby. Rex?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Get your men, all of them, and follow me. I found them." _How the kriff did they get there without us seeing?_

* * *

_**Where are they? Next the most anticipated fight of the book! Also anyone catch my Episode 3 reference!? REVIEW!**_


	14. Sasha vs Sarina: The Epic Fight

_**Please read and review!**_

* * *

Chapter 14- Sasha vs. Sarina: The Epic Fight

Sarina was bewildered when Sasha released herself from the binders, but her instincts kicked in. Sarina stepped aside, dodging Sasha. Turning on her heel, Sasha faced her. Raising her fist, Sarina swung for the padawans head, her pinky slightly brushing Sasha's nose as the brat dodged her attack. The padawan caught her wrist and flipped Satine onto the floor.

"Ow!" Sarina cried.

Sasha smirked. _Damn that brat_, Sarina thought. Kicking out, Sarina's foot connected with the inside of Sasha's ankle, sending her into the splits. The girl gasped with a small squeak.

"Ouch," the two women on the wall said in unison.

Sarina flipped onto her feet, managing to keep her balance on the stiletto heels. The padawan rolled into the fettle position, holding her thighs. Raising her foot, Sarina made to step on the girl. Sasha rolled out of the way and onto the balls of her feet as her foot came down. Suddenly, she back flipped, her boot connecting with Sarina's jaw and causing her to fall backwards.

Anakin caught Sarina and steadied her. Spitting out blood, Sarina rubbed her aching jaw.

"Stang," she cursed. "You'll pay for that."

"Bring it on, bitch," the little punk said.

Sarina charged at her and tackled her into the shelving unit behind Sasha.

* * *

_I keep forgetting she's from Concordia_, Sasha thought as she tried to refocus her vision, _and has warrior blood_. Sarina pulled herself up and off Sasha, who was slumped against the shelves behind her.

"That was too easy," Sarina said bragging.

"You think we're done?" Sasha said smiling.

Kicking out, Sasha managed to knock Sarina's feet out from under her. Sarina seemed to catch herself with ease, but glared at her. Sasha stood up, the dress she was wearing was torn in some places. Sarina then pulled herself up until they were about the same height. Reaching out, Sarina grabbed Sasha's face then brought her face and Sarina's knee together. Her nose made a sickening crack. Staggering back clutching her nose, Sasha cursed in Twi'lek.

Panting slightly, Sarina gestured to Obi-wan and Anakin.

"Take her down," she ordered.

Approaching from behind Sarina, Obi-wan and Anakin came at Sasha, lightsabers in hand._ Kriff_, she thought. They were the two best swordsmen in the temple. She was screwed against them. Spotting her saber on the table now on the other side of the room, Sasha summoned it with the force. It flew into her hand. With rapid speed, Sasha moved and knocked both men in the back of the head with the butt of her saber. The two Jedi Masters fell to the ground unconscious.

"That was too easy," Sasha mumbled.

"Ugh! You ruin everything, you brat," Sarina cried.

Sasha walked up to Sarina. She swung her fist having it impact with Sarina's face, making a black eye. Raging, Sarina clawed at Sasha and she clawed back. Again Sarina moved to punch Sasha and again, Sasha flipped her. Sarina yelped, but made no effort to move.

Suddenly the door burst open, and standing there was Ahsoka and the clones. Sasha looked down at Sarina.

"Sarina Black, you are under arrest for murder, attempted murder, and obstruction of justice," Sasha panted. "So shut the hell up."

* * *

_**WHAT A FIGHT! Anyone catch my Castle reference? Anyone? Well PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	15. It's Finally Over

_**Thank you all for commenting! I love you guys for that! But here is the last chapter…I know sad face…**_

_**Shilo Thaliana and Jay-kay Kenobi- Thanks for pointing out my error. There are just too many people with names that start with an S in my stories. Plus Jay-Kay that "shut the hell up" line is from Castle. Hehe.**_

_**Finally, there was a Guest who posted a review that made me write this. YOU ARE AMAZING FOR CATCHING MY SMALLVILLE REFERENCE THROUGHOUT THIS STORY! I kind of based it off that episode. So yes I have seen it and I FREAKING LOVE IT!**_

* * *

Chapter 15- It's Finally Over

Two clones came over and pulled Sarina to her feet then placed binders on her wrists. Another two clones released Padme and Satine. Once down, they moved to Obi-wan and Anakin, who were still unconscious. The two clones holding Sarina moved toward the exit.

"Wait," Sasha said. The clones stopped. "Tell us how to break the spell."

"It's not that easy, you know," Sarina said. She had a black eye and a spilt lip, but still managed to look like a model.

"What, telling us or undoing the spell?" Ahsoka asked.

"Undoing the spell," she said.

"Why?" Sasha asked.

Sarina sighed. "Unlike my other spells, I don't know if this one will work when undoing it." The look they gave her told her to go on. She did. "It's a process. My first spell, that made men think about me, would wear off. My second spell, when we become friends, needs a true loves kiss to break it. The third spell, when they fall in love with me and leave their loved ones, just takes a lot longer to wear off. The final spell is long term until they die which is about a month to three before they do.

"But the only way to break it is to… umm… well." She paused. "I need to suck the spell out of them.'

They all seemed to make a disgusted face as they imagined it. Sasha placed a hand on Sarina's shoulder and gripped it tight.

"Then do it," Sasha said.

"That's the problem, I don't know if it will work, because… I've never done it before," Sarina said.

"Well it's time for a test run," Sasha growled.

The two clones released her, but pointed their blasters at her. Sarina knelt between the two male Jedi. Opening Anakin's mouth, she moved her lips to his and breathed in. The pink mist came out and disappeared into the air. She then moved to Obi-wan and did the same thing. Once she was done, the clones pulled her up and away from them.

"Take her away," Ahsoka said.

Sarina was escorted away. Sasha sighed and slumped into the only chair in the room, which was by the table. Rex knelt in front of her.

'You alright, Commander?" he asked.

"Oh I'm fine, but how are they?" Sasha asked Satine and Padme.

"They are fine," Satine said.

"But you don't look fine," Ahsoka added to Sasha. She pulled out a small mirror from her belt and handed it to Sasha. Glancing in the mirror, Sasha noticed that her nose was black and blue and bleeding.

"Oh that's not good," she said as she gently brought a hand to her nose. That's when she noticed that her right hand had bruises all over the knuckles. "Kriff, this is definitely not good."

Rex turned and motioned for Jesse. The clone medic made his way over to them, a med kit at hand. He knelt down in front of Sasha. Popping open the kit, he pulled out a cloth and handed it to her to clean up her face. Once she was done, he got to work on her nose and hand.

* * *

Ahsoka looked over to her unconscious Master, whose head was in Padme's lap. Master Kenobi was in the same position, but with the Duchess. Suddenly Master Windu, Master Koon, and a really talk male Jedi with blondish white hair. Ahsoka had seen him before, but couldn't remember the Jedi Master's name.

"Master Garen," Sasha happily as Jesse wrapped her hand.

Master Garen Muln smiled at her. "Hey kid you alright?"

"Oh just a few cuts and bruises," Sasha said.

Jesse looked up with an amused face. Sasha smirked then winced as it hurt her nose. Ahsoka shook her head and looked at the two council members. Plo Koon was looking around the room.

"Looks like quite the fight happened here," he said.

"Indeed," Master Windu agreed.

"Well I wouldn't know how it went, but I can say for sure that when I entered the room, Sarina was on the ground and Sasha was victorious," Ahsoka said.

"Is that true, kid?" Garen asked smirking.

"Pretty much," Sasha said as Jesse was now working on her nose.

"Quiet," Jesse ordered. "Stop moving."

She froze it place and remained silent. Windu then noticed Obi-wan and Skyguy out for the count on the ground.

"What happened to them?" he asked.

"They were still under Sarina's control when Sasha was fighting Sarina." Padme started." Then she ordered them to fight Sasha. She knocked them out. Once the clones arrived, Sarina undid the spell and they have been out ever…" Padme was cut off by a groan coming from Anakin. "Anakin, how do you feel?"

Sitting up, now awake, Anakin rubbed the back of his head.

"Ugh, I have such a headache," Anakin mumbled.

"You too?" Another voice said. It was Obi-wan.

Anakin rubbed her eyes. "Hmph, what happened?"

And Ahsoka explained. She explained to her master what happened before their plan was put into action. Then Satine and Padme explained what happened when the plan went wrong, and the fight between Sasha and Sarina, including how both of the Jedi masters ended up unconscious. When they were done, the council members, Garen, and Anakin were silent.

Obi-wan spoke up. "Are you alright, padawan?"

Sasha gave him a thumb up as she was to remain silent.

"Well then return to the temple," Mace said. "Well discuss more of this later."

Plo Koon and Windu left. The Clones even stated to file out. Rex helped Padme pull Anakin to his feet. Garen and Satine helped Obi-wan. Jesse finished up with Sasha, and together with Sasha and Ahsoka, left.

Once they got outside, did Sasha realize where they were. Ahsoka looked at her.

"How did we get to the docks?" Sasha asked.

"There was an underground tunnel under her apartment," Jesse replied. "It led to this abandoned shop."

"No wonder it smelled of fuel and oil," Sasha said. "Well it did when I could smell."

They laughed as they walked to the waiting gunship. Finally, they were done with Sarina Black for alone time.

* * *

The End.

_**I know this was a short story, but I do promise the next one will be longer. Here is the title with a spoiler!**_

_**SPOILER ALERT!**_

_Book 10- Sea of Seaweed_

_Spoiler- After an incident, Sasha learns that she has an allergy to a certain kind of sea grass. A couple days later, both she and Obi-wan are sent to the planet of Kearth to aid the underwater Kulans in their fight with the Separatists. Will Sasha's health become her down fall or will it prove to become her greatest strength? _

_**Keep an eye out for it! And always to remember to Review!**_


End file.
